Blue Gem
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Malam yang seharusnya berlangsung bahagia bagi Mamori, justru berujung kekacauan. Sekelompok sosok serba hitam mengacaukan segalanya. Cross-Over: Eyeshield 21 with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! / UPDATE! 02: Overnight Story
1. Accident Nonsense

**Title**: Blue Gem

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata; Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Genre**: Crime, Mystery, Fantasy

**Warning**: kemungkinan OOC, _Future AU_, beberapa yang tidak masuk akal, _action_ agak gagal, misteri juga agak gagal, _typo/misstype_, judul tidak nyambung.

**Note**: ... Saya nggak tahu saya nulis apa ini #duesh. Idenya muncul pas tahu Mamori itu suka masakan Italia, dan entah kenapa langsung saya hubungin sama anak-anak Vongola lol, maafkan saya. Maafkan saya, wahai anggota FESI dan FKHRI karena telah mencemari dengan fanfiksi alay ini. ;u;) Udah lama nggak nulis ke dua fandom ini, sekalinya nulis malah beginian. ;u;) Serius, awalnya saya nggak serius banget sih nulis cerita ini (nulisnya aja ke-pending sejak kapan gitu lupa). Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. ;u;) Oh ya, kalau semisalnya ada kesalahan-kesalahan teknis atau fanfiksi ini tidak layak baca, silakan dilaporkan lewat review. ;u;)/

* * *

_Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali cerita dalam fanfiksi ini. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

**01: Accident Nonsense**

Wanita berambut auburn panjang itu melirik ke arloji metalik mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Gaun merah membara yang membalut tubuh proporsionalnya terlihat bersinar dalam kerlap lampu malam. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia duduk sambil memandang jendela yang menampilkan kerlip lampu jalan. Namun, orang yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Padahal biasanya orang itu yang paling tepat waktu dalam segala urusan.

Anezaki Mamori menghela napas. Apa dia sedang ditipu Hiruma? Tidak, tidak. Ketika ia datang tadi, sang pelayan juga telah mengatakan kalau Hiruma Youichi memang memesan meja nomor 7 yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya ini—yang kebetulan (atau memang sudah direncanakan?) juga memiliki akses untuk melihat pemandangan di luar dengan jelas tanpa batas. Tapi kenapa pria itu begitu terlambat?

Iringan melodi _jazz_ mengalir dalam bias lampu panggung. Harum _makaroni_ dan _fettucini_ terselip di dalamnya; membuat perut Mamori sedikit memberontak. Masakan Italia adalah salah satu favoritnya selain kue sus Kariya yang super lezat dan nikmat yang sering ia santap untuk camilan atau penutup. Rasanya ia jadi ingin memesan banyak nanti kepada pria itu sebagai ganti telah membuatnya menunggu di restoran italia ini sendirian selama tujuh belas menit. Dan jika saja ia tidak sabar, ia pasti sudah pulang atau minimal menelpon Hiruma dan marah-marah kepada pria jabrik itu.

Baru saja ia berpikir untuk menelponnya (hei, ini sudah hampir sembilan belas menit!), pria yang dimaksud sudah berjalan dengan muka dilipat yang seharusnya terpasang di wajah Mamori. Sesampainya di meja nomor 7, pria itu langsung duduk seperti biasa; duduk dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas meja.

"_Nee_, Hiruma-_kun_, kenapa kau terlambat?" kata Mamori yang tak menghiraukan sikap Hiruma yang memang sudah sangat biasa baginya. "Bukannya kau yang mengatakan padaku untuk tidak telat. Tapi kenapa kau sendiri—"

"Ada urusan penting, Manajer Sialan!" potong Hiruma sambil memperbaiki ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi _stoic_. Jawaban pria berjulukan _The Commander from Hell_ itu membuat Mamori memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Apapun itu urusannya, jika menyangkut Hiruma pastilah tidak akan baik.

"Baiklah, terus, untuk apa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia pendam meluncur dari bibirnya. Pertanyaan yang ia pendam sejak ia diajak dengan paksa ke restoran—yang masakannya menjadi favoritnya—ini, memang sangat mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi. Itulah alasan kenapa dia datang tepat waktu.

"Untuk makanlah, Manajer Sialan. Kau tidak bisa lihat, apa? Sepertinya kue sus menjijikkan itu benar-benar sudah meracuni otak sialanmu itu," jawab pria itu seraya menghina makanan paling lezat versi Mamori itu.

"_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_! Kalau itu aku sudah tahu! Tapi 'kan ... rasanya agak aneh," safir Mamori beralih pada jendela berhiaskan kerlip lampu. Mendadak ia merasa agak canggung dan malu.

"Oh ya, ada satu alasan sialan lagi, Manajer Jelek," Hiruma lalu menurunkan kakinya. Pria itu memandang sejurus ke depan untuk sesaat—membuat safir Mamori yang tadi teralihkan oleh seruannya tadi terlihat bingung dan grogi; entah malu atau malah takut karena dipandangi oleh setan yang ditakuti se-kota Deimon—ah, mungkin se-Jepang itu.

Meletuskan balon permen karetnya, "untuk ... MENYUSUN STRATEGI KEKEKEKE!" serunya seraya memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya yang tajam setajam pisau dapur itu dengan ekspresi _troll face_ khas miliknya. Sesungguhnya, Mamori ingin sekali melempar garpu di samping piringnya ke arah makhluk itu, namun ia tahan dan berbalik menatap sebal Hiruma. "Kekeke, kau kira ini sudah bulan apa? Super Bowl sudah dekat. Lagipula ini juga termasuk pekerjaan, Manajer Sialan!" ucap Hiruma yang menyadari tatapan wanita cantik di depannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, aku mengerti," sahut Mamori sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin dari dalam tasnya yang sepertinya sudah hafal dengan sikap pemain _amefuto_ pro di depannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan pekerjaan sebagai manajer merangkap pembantu penyusun strategi tempat tim Hiruma berada. Menurutnya, mengajar anak-anak berumur lima tahun jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada jadi budak setan itu. Terimakasihlah pada Hiruma yang langsung menyeretnya dengan paksaan selepas ia lulus dari Saikyoudai. Pekerjaan kadang memang tak sesuai dengan keinginan.

"Tapi pesan makanan sialan dulu!" ucap Hiruma seraya melempar kertas menu kepada wanita bermata safir itu—yang langsung ditangkap dengan tepat.

"Emm, _Maccheroni con le sarde_," ucap Mamori seraya memberikan menu kembali ke Hiruma. Dan tanpa aba-aba, si pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan langsung melangkah pergi; meninggalkan wajah bingung Mamori. "Tu-tunggu, Hiruma, kau tidak pesan?" tanya Mamori kebingungan.

"Tidak, kekeke. Aku kasian padamu yang menunggu lama di sini dengan perut keroncongan. Bisa gawat kalau kau pingsan karena perut sialanmu kosong, kekeke," jawab Hiruma lagi masih dengan muka menyebalkan.

"_Mou_, cukup, Hiruma-_kun_! Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, dan..." Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. "... rasanya agak aneh," lanjut Mamori dengan nada curiga. Safir birunya menatap pria berambut _blonde_ di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Sudah, kau diam saja, Manajer Sialan! Tunggu sampai pesananmu datang!"

"_Maccheroni con le sarde_ Anda siap!" mendadak si pelayan tadi sudah berada di samping Mamori.

"Uwaaa!"

"Tuh kan! Kekeke! Muka sialanmu tadi lucu sekali, Manajer Sialan! Kekeke!" Hiruma ketawa ngakak seraya memegang sebuah kamera digital hitam yang Mamori yakin baru saja pria itu gunakan untuk mengambil wajahnya dengan cara yang amat nista.

"Hiruma-_kun_, itu tidak lucu!" wajah wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu merah padam. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana melawan _sense_ lawak Hiruma. "Dan kenapa cepat sekali...?" Ucap Mamori lagi sambil mengikuti arah piring yang diberi penutup itu diletakkan di depan mejanya.

"Karena ini spesial untuk Anda," jawab si pelayan.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Mamori agak bingung. Serius, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti cara masak restoran ini yang terlalu cepat bagai kilat.

"Kalau begitu, silakan menikmati pesanan Anda!"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Dan saat penutup piring tadi dibuka, muncul sesuatu yang tidak Mamori kira sebelumnya, berikut dengan pekikan ucapan yang juga tidak ia duga beserta letupan khas acara kejutan di telinganya. Konfeti bertebaran di atasnya, jatuh bertaburan di rambut, gaun merahnya, dan di kue berlapiskan krim dan bertuliskan namanya dengan lilin angka dua puluh enam berwarna merah di atasnya. Hiruma menyeringai lebar di depannya. Mamori lalu menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Senyum dan tawa yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat kini terpatri lagi dalam netranya.

"Ka-Kalian?!" Biru safir itu bersinar terang seakan terbakar oleh api semangat yang dulu pernah ada. Seluruh mantan anggota Deimon Devil Bats tepat berada di hadapannya, lengkap dengan Doburoku-_sensei_, Suzuna, Butaberus, dan Cerberus. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Mamori dengan nada yang tak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraan dalam suaranya.

"Kejutan untuk Mamori-_neechan_," seru Sena Kobayakawa dengan senyum di bibirnya. Pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu masih tetap lebih pendek dari yang lainnya, namun tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi badannya. Wajahnya pun tidak jauh berbeda, hanya sedikit lebih dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menolongnya dari sekelompok anak yang menindas pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kami sudah merencanakannya _to the MAX_ sejak kemarin!"

"FUGOOO!"

Terdengar suara sahabat Sena yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Raimon Taro, atau biasa dipanggil Monta, menambahkan ucapan sang Eyeshield 21. Pria satu ini juga tidak jauh berbeda; wajahnya (yang masih agak mirip uhukkeradewasauhuk) maupun gaya bicara "_to the max!_" favoritnya. Di sebelahnya, Komusubi Daikichi, tengah menaikkan satu tangannya. Dia juga tidak jauh berbeda, begitu pula dengan 'bahasa orang kuat'-nya.

"Dia bilang, "Benar! Benar!"," terdengar suara lembut Ryoukan Kurita yang menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh 'murid'-nya. Kurita juga tak berubah, ukuran tubuhnya masih berada di atas rata-rata dan tetap baik hati seperti biasa. Aah, Mamori jadi ingin tanding makan kue sus lagi dengan pria satu ini.

"Kau masih saja bicara dengan bahasa itu, Gendut Kecil," seru Juumonji Kazuki dari samping mereka.

"Kalau bicaramu masih seperti itu, nggak akan ada cewek yang mau denganmu, Cebol Gendut," tambah Kuroki Kouji dari samping pria dengan bekas luka "X" di pipinya yang tadi bicara. Tidak, itu bukan Kenshin, itu Juumonji. Oke, lanjut.

"Iya. Setidaknya kau ubah gaya bicaramu agar sedikit lebih keren, kayak di _manga-manga_," timpal Togano Shouzo dengan majalah JUMP tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal keren, aku yang sekarang 1000% lebih keren dari waktu SMA, ahaha~" mendadak Taki Natsuhiko muncul dari samping mereka dengan kaki kanannya yang terangkat ke atas dengan luwesnya, seluwes kaki penari balet.

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENANYAKAN ITU, KAKAK IDIOT!"

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENANYAKAN ITU, IDIOT!"

"HAAH?!"

"HAAAAH?!"

"HAAAAAAAH?!"

Suzuna Taki dan tiga pria yang lebih sering dipanggil Haha Brothers tadi menendang Taki Natsuhiko secara komikal ketika mendengar seruan yang terdengar begitu PD darinya. Mamori tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar '_Hah? Hah? Hah?_' (atau apalah itu namanya) khas dari ketiga mantan berandalan ini. Begitu pula dengan tarian kaki indah milik kakak mantan _cheerleader_ kecil yang sering saling tukar _e-mail_ dengannya.

"YAAA~ _OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU_, MAMO-_NEE_!" pekik gadis itu kemudian seraya meluncur ke arah wanita cantik berambut auburn yang masih tertawa kecil. Sepertinya dia sudah puas menjejaki kakak laki-lakinya yang idiotnya melebihi batas itu.

"_Arigatou_, Suzuna-_chan_," jawab Mamori sambil menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum ke arah gadis manis berambut biru kegelapan itu. "Kalian semua tidak berubah, ya," ucap Mamori senang. Yah, wanita ini seperti diajak kembali ke masa SMA-nya dulu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mamori-_san_," Yukimitsu Manabu menyembul dari belakang Haha bersaudara dan Taki. Jaket putih khas petugas medis terlihat pantas membalut pria yang dulu menduduki peringkat tiga paralel di Deimon.

"Terima kasih, Yukimitsu-_kun_," jawab Mamori. "Waah, kau juga tidak berubah, ya," tambahnya kemudian.

"Ahaha, tidak juga," balas pria itu lagi. "Sejak SMA, aku sudah berubah, kok," tambahnya seakan mengingat saat-saat ia masih seperti seorang kutu buku di SMA.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, Hiruma. Selalu menyewa tempat yang mahal," terlihat Takekura Gen (atau biasa dipanggil Musashi) muncul dari belakang Kurita. "Maaf, aku terlambat, Anezaki-_san_," ucapnya lagi dengan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Musashi-_kun_," balas Mamori kemudian. Yah, mereka juga baru mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun". Menurut Mamori, itu belum terlambat.

"Kekeke, kalau ini latihan, kau sudah harus lari 100 kali putaran, Muka Tua Sialan," ucap Hiruma sambil memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Bahaha, rasanya jadi seperti reuni dadakan," seru Doburoku dari belakang Musashi. Botol _sake_ terlihat menggantung di tangannya. Pria satu ini juga tidak berubah.

"Anda juga tidak berubah, ya, Doburoku-_sensei_," ucap Mamori menimpali seraya meringis melihat botol _sake_ berwarna putih tersebut.

"Yo, Mamo-_neechan_," timpal pria yang dulu merupakan pelatih Deimon Devil Bats itu.

"Um, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang," ucap Mamori sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "Ah! Ishimaru-_kun_! Dia dimana?" serunya kemudian menanyakan kehadiran sang pemain yang kehadirannya sering dilupakan bagai bayangan.

"I-Iya ya, dia tadi kemana ya?" ujar Sena ikut bertanya seraya melihat ke sekelilingnya kalau-kalau ada pria yang terlihat begitu sederhana sedang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Oi, dia tadi ikut ke sini, kan?" tanya Juumonji sambil mengernyitkan dahi; merasa tak yakin kalau pria sederhana itu datang bersama mereka. "Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi,"

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya," sahut Kuroki.

"Aku juga," sambung Togano.

"Sena, kau yakin Ishimaru-_senpai_ datang bersama kita?" tanya Monta ikutan tidak yakin.

"A-Aku yakin ... dia ikut," jawab Sena kemudian. "T-Tapi ... tidak yakin juga, sih," tambahnya dengan nada ragu.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?!" kontan semuanya berteriak menanggapi ucapan sang mantan Ace tersebut yang selalu ragu-ragu. Mamori hanya meringis melihat mereka. Wanita ini yakin pria itu ada di sini dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

"Kekeke, dasar Bocah-Bocah Sialan," ucap Hiruma kemudian. Seringainya masih belum lepas dari bibir dan giginya. "Kalian pikir yang membawa kue sialan ini tadi siapa, heh?"

"Jangan-jangan..."

Tepat sebelum Suzuna melanjutkan ucapannya, sang pelayan tadi melepas topi yang sengaja ia pakai agar identitasnya tidak diketahui. Mereka yang berada di sana menatapnya tak percaya ketika wajah yang identik dengan kesederhanaan itu nampak.

"Ishimaru?!" dan pria tadi hanya bisa tertawa pasrah.

"Ma-maaf, kami tadi melupakanmu," ucap Sena.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lagi masih dengan tawa pasrahnya yang tidak berubah. Aah kasian Ishimaru. Dimana-mana, dia selalu dilupakan, baik di serialnya ataupun di fanfiksi ini. Eh? Ah, sudahlah.

"Jadi," Mamori menarik seluruh perhatian teman-temannya. "Karena semuanya sudah lengkap ada di sini, aku ingin berterima kasih untuk acara yang kalian rencanakan ini," ucapnya dengan senyum terkembang. "Sejujurnya, aku awalnya merasa aneh dengan ajakan Hiruma yang agak tidak masuk akal ini yang bahkan harus membuatku menunggu selama dua puluh menit,"

"Kau mau mati, Manajer Sialan?" sela Hiruma sambil mengangkat AK-47 berpeluru karet favoritnya.

"_Mou_, Hiruma-_kun_, turunkan senjatamu," balas sang wanita. "Tapi, ternyata memang benar. Ajakan ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Ternyata kalian yang ada di balik ini semua ini, merencanakan semua ini, dan memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh enam ini," setitik air hampir mengucur dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku ... aku sangat senang," senyum terkembang di bibirnya berikut dengan senyum-senyum lain yang muncul di wajah teman-temannya yang secara tersirat menunjukkan bahwa mereka juga senang.

"Mamori-_neechan_..."

"Mamo-_nee_..."

"Nah, sudah cukup basa-basi sialannya!" mendadak Hiruma memotong seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hidangan utama yang sebenarnya akan datang sebentar lagi! Yahaaa!"

"Hidangan utamaaa?" sontak mereka yang ada di sana bertanya bingung minus Hiruma dan Musashi (yang tetap mempertahankan kesan _cool_-nya). Mamori yang merasa janggal langsung berbalik menoleh, "Ka-kalian juga tidak tahu?". Pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab dengan gelengan dari mereka semua dan Musashi. Sementara Hiruma yang menyeringai lebar dan terkekeh senang seraya melihat ke arah pelayan (yang kali ini bukan Ishimaru) berjalan dari ujung ruangan. Mamori merasa agak was-was. Kalau sikap Hiruma seperti itu, biasanya yang menantinya adalah hal yang tidak baik.

_Clap._

Mendadak suasana menjadi gelap gulita dan riuh kepanikan mulai muncul membahana. Iringan musik _jazz_ yang sedari tadi menemani telinga mereka, seakan dihentikan dengan paksa dan diubah menjadi jerit kebingungan para penikmat suasana.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Suzuna agak takut.

"Padahal lampu jalan masih hidup," ujar Kuroki kemudian.

"Apa sekringnya mati?" kata Juumonji mengira-ngira.

"Kalau benar begitu, sih, tidak masalah _to the max_," seru Monta.

"Tapi rasanya aneh," Yukimitsu mengernyit curiga.

"Hiruma-_kun_, apa yang kau—Hiruma-_kun_..?" seruan Mamori terhenti ketika melihat kilatan menyelidik di mata pria yang sudah ia kenal sejak kelas satu SMA itu. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang, Mamori tahu, pria ini juga pasti tidak mengira kejadian mati lampu ini. Berarti ini bukan ulah pria setan aneh ini, pikir Mamori. Tapi karena apa? Rasanya amat sangat tidak mungkin kalau suatu restoran besar seperti ini mati lampu mendadak karena sekringnya mati atau lepas. Dan kalaupun mati lampu, mereka setidaknya memiliki penopang daya macam UPS.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Suara tembakan mendadak meraung di udara. Serpihan kaca yang pecah dan bertebaran terdengar mendenting menggema. Gumaman-gumaman kepanikan tadi seraya berubah menjadi pekikan dan jeritan tanpa asa. Langkah-langkah kaki pun ikut menggema meninggalkan jendela yang sudah tak berbentuk seperti semula.

"_Kuso_! Sebenarnya apa yang—"

Pupil hijau Hiruma Youichi membulat, begitu pula dengan seluruh mantan rekannya. Tunggu! Hal ini di luar perkiraannya, apalagi hal yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Hi—mph!"

Karena apa yang kini berada tepat di depan matanya adalah Mamori Anezaki yang tengah dibekap dan ditarik tubuhnya oleh sosok serba hitam sehitam langit malam.

"Kudapatkan kau, nona manis, kukuku!"

Bisikan itu bukan salah satu skenarionya. Sosok itu bukan salah satu aktornya. Semua ini bukan salah satu rencananya.

"Mamo-_nee_!" pekik Suzuna kencang dengan iris violetnya yang membulat tercengang.

"Mamori-_neechan_!" susul Sena kemudian dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah sama dengan gadis berambut pendek tadi.

"Mamori-_san_!" teriak yang lainnya mengikuti seraya ikut menyadari bahwa ini semua bukanlah suatu skenario rencana mereka ataupun mantan kapten tim mereka.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

"Itu mereka!" belum sempat Hiruma menarik revolver yang tersimpan dalam saku jasnya, sebuah teriakan dari arah lain mulai menyeru di udara, berikut dengan deru peluru-peluru metal yang menabrak dinding dan atap restoran itu. Suara derap langkah kaki menyerbu masuk dari pintu keluar yang lain. Percik cahaya lampu jalan memroyeksikan sang pemilik langkah yang semuanya berpakaian _suit_ hitam sedang menembaki sosok-sosok serba hitam lain yang bergerak dengan langkah yang cukup cepat dan salah satunya membawa sang manajer cantik berambut auburn.

"Tch! _Kuso_!" decih Hiruma setelah ia kemudian menarik revolver-nya dan ikut menembaki sosok-sosok yang membawa Mamori.

_Dor!_

Tembakan ketiganya (setelah yang satu dan dua meleset karena kegusaran Hiruma) tepat mengenai kaki sang pembawa Mamori; membuat sosok tersebut jatuh ke tanah berikut dengan gadis bergaun merah itu (yang Hiruma yakini, pingsan karena fluorosence dari kaus tangan si penculik tadi). Baru saja Hiruma menyeringai, dua sosok hitam lainnya datang menghampiri si penculik dan Mamori, yang kemudian langsung membopong keduanya.

"_KUSOOOOOO!_"

_Duar!_

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari arah pintu keluar ketika Hiruma yang kehilangan kesabarannya bersiap melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. Terlihat sinar merah, biru, dan kuning dari ujung lain. Hiruma mengeryit, siapa lagi orang sialan yang datang?

"Sial! Mereka kabur!" umpat seseorang dari arah sinar itu. Bersamaan dengan larinya si pemilik sinar itu, sosok-sosok hitam tadi segera melesat masuk ke sebuah mobil van. Dan tepat sebelum mobil van itu menginjak pedal gasnya, si pemilik sinar tadi—yang ternyata seorang pemuda berambut keperakan—melemparkan beberapa dinamit ke arah mobil tersebut.

Sayangnya, salah satu sosok di dalamnya mendadak langsung menembaki dinamit-dinamit tersebut, seakan-akan sudah direncakan sebelumnya. Mesiu yang dilapisi pembungkus tersebut meledak di angkasa disertai dengan decitan roda mobil van yang kemudian melaju kencang.

"Sial! Ganti rencana B!" teriak pemuda berambut perak tadi seraya kembali masuk ke dalam bangunan restoran yang kacau balau. "Laporkan kepada _Jyuudaime_, bahwa rencana kita gagal!"

"Sebelum kalian melapor, katakan, siapa kalian ini?" ucap Hiruma kemudian sambil melangkah maju ke depan. Iris hijaunya mendelik tajam ketika beberapa lampu restoran yang tidak tertembak kembali menyala, sementara inar merah, biru, dan kuning tadi sudah padam (entah apa yang menyebabkannya).

Pemuda berambut perak tadi memicing sesaat, seakan mengidentifikasi siapa pria berambut _spike_ kuning yang berdiri dengan tampang serius di depannya. "Kau, Hiruma Youichi, ya?" ucapnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Kekeke, menarik," kekeh Hiruma sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi taringnya. "Sepertinya setelah ini, kalian harus menceritakan kepada kami apa yang sedang terjadi dan kemana perginya Manajer Sialan itu,"

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arah dua temannya yang berkulit tan dan yang berambut putih. "Kami ... Vongola Family."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Overnight Story

**Title**: Blue Gem

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano

**Genre**: Crime, Mystery, Fantasy

**Warning**: kemungkinan OOC, Future AU, beberapa yang tidak masuk akal, _action_ agak gagal, misteri juga agak gagal, typo/misstype, judul asal.

**Note**: Uwaaa saya kebanyakan nonton _anime_ fantasi-misteri ini kayaknya. #didapuk. Sama nonton berita juga, ding. #dor. Sebenarnya agak gampang-gampang susah ngetik chapter ini, sayanya aja yang prokras mulu dan semangat ngetiknya yang muncrat pas saya lagi banyak tugas _(:"3 _/ #dibuang. Btw, Namimori daerahnya deket Tokyo nggak, sih? Serius, saya agak lupa. #digiles. Ohiya, ini emang dasarnya HiruMamo. _Well_, dapet idenya ya mereka sih. U.U Sekali lagi, kalau ada kesalahan teknis, silakan dilaporkan di kolom _review_~ /o/

* * *

_Saya tidak memiliki apapun kecuali cerita dalam fanfiksi ini. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

* * *

**02: Overnight Story**

Sawada Tsunayoshi berjalan dengan cepat seraya melewati mobil-mobil yang terlihat mahal yang berjejer dengan begitu berantakan di sekelilingnya. Ia sendiri baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil hitam yang kini terparkir di bagian paling ujung dari area parkir yang sudah tak karuan suasananya. Kerutan khawatir menghiasi wajahnya meskipun kakinya tetap melangkah dalam tempo yang dirasanya cukup tenang untuk ukuran dirinya.

Baru saja ia mendengar kabar bahwa rencana mereka telah gagal dan target yang mereka lindungi dibawa oleh kawanan mafia yang menjadi lawan mereka sekarang. Sedikit meremehkan berakibat fatal, dan ia mengerti akan hal itu. Hanya saja suasananya terlalu riskan.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke arah pintu belakang restoran besar tempat kejadian perkara. Suasana ricuh masih terasa kala ia masuk ke dalam ruangan belakang restoran itu—tak kalah dengan suasana yang menyapanya seketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil. Wanita-wanita bergaun dan pria-pria berjas terlihat melewatinya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Melewati dapur, terlihat sekumpulan pria dan wanita berpakaian serba putih ala _chef_ dengan ekspresi takut di wajah mereka. Inilah kondisi dimana pria berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu memilih untuk meminta _guardian_-nya menahan diri.

Sesampainya ia di ruang utama yang penuh dengan meja dan kursi berserakan, terlihat tiga _guardian_-nya berikut dengan sekumpulan orang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seorang pria berambut _spiky_ pirang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan pria yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai tangan kanannya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan berbicara lebih panjang dari biasanya.

"Bonggo... Bonggo apa tadi?" pria dengan plester di hidungnya yang agak mirip kera terdengar sayup mengeja nama dari keluarga mafianya. Untuk ukuran orang Jepang, nama itu memang cukup susah dieja.

"Vongola Family ... kalian itu mafia?" ucap pria yang berambut pirang jabrik dengan wajah serius. Ah, dia pasti Youichi Hiruma yang ditakuti dan sering dibicarakan itu, pikirnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga takut dengan pria ini ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Aura yang dipancarkan pria itu bahkan hampir sama dengan aura Cloud Guardian-nya jika sedang ingin bertarung (dan itu membuat langkah kakinya jadi perlahan—langkah demi langkah).

"Ya, kami adalah mafia," pemuda berambut perak yang mempunyai nama Gokudera Hayato itu mengiyakan terkaan sang pria setan itu. Hijau zamrud milik pemuda itu menatap tidak suka kepada pria di depannya. "Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang membawa wanita bernama Mamori Anezaki itu,"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya Mafia Sialan itu dengan Manajer Sialan? Aku tak pernah mendengar hal yang berhubungan dengan mafia dari bibir Manajer Jelek itu," tanya Hiruma tanpa mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Hal itu..."

"Akan kujelaskan, Gokudera-_kun_," ucap Tsuna menginterupsi ketika langkahnya kini berjarak sekitar lima meter dari mereka.

"_Juudaime_!" ucap Gokudera dengan wajah yang menyelipkan rasa senang namun juga kecewa sambil menoleh ke arah sang Bos.

"Juuda—SE-SENA?!" Haha Bros diikuti lainnya minus Hiruma dan Musashi mendadak berteriak menyebut nama rekan mereka ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dengan pemuda yang dipanggil "_Juudaime_" tadi.

"HIEEEE?!" Sementara yang dipanggil mendadak berteriak bebarengan dengan pemuda tadi dengan teriakan yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama ketika menyadari sesuatu yang membuat mereka saling berteriak.

"Kau punya kembaran, Sena?" tanya Monta kemudian seraya menoleh ke arah Sena.

"Hieee, ti-tidak, kok!" bantah Sena kemudian sambil menoleh ke Monta dan yang lainnya. Sementara itu, pemuda yang perawakannya agak mirip dengan Sena terlihat menjadi tenang kembali. Sepertinya ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, hanya saja tadi dia juga kelepasan kagetnya karena tidak menyangka akan sebegitu miripnya dengan pria atlet _American Football_ itu walaupun ia sudah tahu itu dari awal.

"Benar. Aku bukan kembaran dari Kobayakawa Sena," ucap Tsuna kemudian dengan sikap tenangnya yang telah kembali seperti semula.

"K-K-Kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sena dengan sedikit tergugup. Sikap gugup milik pria ini masih melekat.

"Karena kami memiliki data mengenai kalian semua," jawab Tsuna kemudian. Hijau zamrud milik Hiruma memicing sejenak. "Begitu pula dengan data mengenai keluarga dan tim lawan kalian saat SMA,"

"Kenapa kau bisa memilikinya, Kembaran Cebol Sialan?" tanya Hiruma tegas.

"Hi—"

"Beraninya kau memanggil _Juudaime_ seperti itu!" teriak Gokudera merasa tidak terima.

"Kau tak terima, Rambut Perak Sialan?" ucap Hiruma kemudian sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat AK-47-nya.

"Akan kuledakkan kau, Rambut Jabrik Sialan!" ucap Gokudera lagi sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"_Maa_, _maa_, tenanglah, Gokudera," kata Yamamoto sambil tersenyum.

"Diam kau, _Yakyu-baka_!" ucap Gokudera lagi.

"Ehem," Tsuna berdeham—mencoba menenangkan kedua belah pihak. "Karena kalian berhubungan dengan Mamori Anezaki," kata Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruma sebelumnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mata coklatnya melirik sekeliling. Gendang timpani-nya mendengar suara langkah kaki berikut sirene khas petugas kepolisian.

"Soal Mamori Anezaki dan siapa sebenarnya kami, akan kujelaskan di Vongola HQ. Akan berbahaya jika kukatakan di sini. Kalian ikuti kami!" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan melangkah dengan cepat diikuti oleh tiga pria yang datang lebih awal tadi. Para mantan pemain Deimon Devil Bats—minus Hiruma—hanya bisa saling memandang hingga kemudian mengikuti dari belakang. Sementara Hiruma hanya memandang kelompok yang menyebut diri mereka mafia itu sejenak, sampai akhirnya kakinya ikut melangkah.

* * *

Ruangan itu berdinding metalik dengan pintu besi otomatis yang akan terbuka jika seseorang mendekatinya. Sebuah meja panjang besar tertata di tengah ruangan berikut dengan kursi-kursi yang berjejer mengelilingi meja tersebut dengan rapi. Para mantan pemain DDB—minus Hiruma—tidak menyangka jika bangunan berbentuk rumah yang cukup besar itu adalah markas besar mafia yang terbesar di Italia dan terletak di Jepang.

Vongola Head Quarter—sebutan bagi bangunan besar itu—tidak seperti bangunan milik _yakuza_ yang sering mereka lihat di televisi. Mafia yang ini lebih bekerja di balik layar atau mungkin karena tidak ingin diketahui oleh musuh. Mungkin peralatan mereka juga lebih canggih daripada _yakuza_ biasa, pikir para pemain DDB—minus Hiruma lagi.

"Silakan duduk," Tsuna mempersilakan mereka semua untuk duduk seraya duduk di kursi yang paling ujung sementara tiga _guardian_-nya berdiri di belakang mereka. Tsuna hanya menelan ludahnya ketika melihat posisi duduk Hiruma yang amat tidak sopan.

"Nah, sekarang, cepat katakan kepada kami semua yang kau tahu, Kembaran Cebol Sialan!" kata Hiruma dengan nada serius. Gokudera yang ingin memaki mendadak terdiam ketika melihat lambaian tangan sang Bos yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan," jawab Tsuna tenang. "Kami adalah keluarga mafia bernama Vongola Family. Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi, bos Vongola kesepuluh," katanya seraya memperkenalkan diri. "Meskipun kami memang mafia, namun kami bukanlah seperti keluarga mafia lain yang kalian pikirkan. Kami hanya meneruskan tujuan utama Primo dan leluhur kami sewaktu membentuk Vongola Family ini, yaitu menyelamatkan orang-orang dari para penjahat seperti yang kalian lihat tadi," kata Tsuna mengawali.

"Masuk ke topik utama," Tsuna memberi jeda sedikit. "Mamori Anezaki ... adalah target yang sudah diincar oleh kelompok tadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini," lanjutnya kemudian.

"A-APA?!" pekik hampir seluruh mantan anggota DDB. Sementara itu, Hiruma hanya meletuskan permen karetnya seperti biasa, namun dengan pandangan yang tak biasa.

"K-Kenapa bisa? Memangnya apa hubungannya Mamo-_nee_ dengan mereka?" tanya Suzuna tak percaya kalau wanita cantik yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya itu memiliki hubungan apapun seperti kerja sama atau apalah itu. Kalau yang punya hubungan Hiruma, sih, lain cerita.

"Mamori Anezaki memiliki sesuatu yang diincar oleh kelompok itu ... yang sanggup membuat mereka menguasai dunia," jawab Tsuna kemudian.

"Me-Menguasai dunia?!" sekali lagi mereka berteriak. Ini semua sungguh tidak masuk akal. Tadi mafia, sekarang menguasai dunia. Apa memang benar? Ini bukan permainan mafia gadungan, kan? Ini bukan _variety show_ di tv yang suka menjebak orang itu, kan? Ini kenyataan, kan?

"Me-Memangnya apa yang Mamori-_neechan_ miliki?" tanya Sena. Rasanya teman sejak kecilnya itu tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dikaitkan dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan mafia. Apa ini kesalahan?

"Blue Gem," ucap Tsuna. Hiruma memicing. "Sebuah permata biru berkekuatan suci yang mampu menata ulang seluruh tatanan dunia menjadi sesuai yang diharapkan oleh sang pengaktif permata tersebut," terangnya kemudian.

"S-SERIUS?!" mereka kembali berteriak. Oke, ini memang tidak masuk akal. Orang waras pun mungkin akan ketawa sampai jungkir balik ketika mendengar hal ini, dan mungkin mengira orang-orang di depan mereka ini terkena sindrom anak kelas dua SMP yang sering mereka lihat. Oh _yeah_, ini bukan _anime_ ataupun _manga_, ini kenyataan. Apa ada hal semacam itu?

Sesungguhnya mereka ingin sekali tertawa sejak mereka mendengar kata 'menguasai dunia', namun sorot mata tajam Bos Vongola berikut dengan _guardian_-nya serta sikap Hiruma yang kini menjadi semakin serius, membuat mereka urung melakukannya. Sepertinya ini memang bukan main-main.

"Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal bagi kalian, tapi ini sangat masuk akal bagi kami," ucap Tsuna kemudian seakan meyakinkan mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada intuisinya yang mampu mendengar isi pikiran mereka. Ia lalu mengingat kembali kejadian yang juga pernah ia anggap mustahil yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Reborn serta pertarungan-pertarungan yang menyambutnya kemudian.

"Sepertinya aku kebanyakan baca _manga_," sahut Togano kemudian.

"T-Tapi ... rasanya benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Ya, kan, Sena?" Monta menoleh ke arah Sena.

"I-Iya," jawab Sena sambil meringis.

"Apakah Anezaki-_san_ tahu akan hal tersebut? Lalu, kenapa mereka baru menangkapnya sekarang?" terdengar Musashi mengambil bagian untuk berbicara—membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak tahu akan hal tersebut. Menurut penyelidikan kami, permata itu sendiri ditanam dalam tubuhnya sejak ia masih bayi oleh seseorang," jawab Tsuna. "Soal kenapa baru sekarang, itu masih dalam pencarian kami,"

"Lalu, apa rencana kalian?" gilliran Hiruma yang bertanya.

"Kami akan pergi ke Poveglia Island lusa," jawab Tsuna. Hiruma mendelik. "Kami mendapat informasi dari Hibari-_san_ bahwa tempat untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan permata itu berada di sana dan mereka akan mengaktifkannya sepuluh hari lagi. Kami berencana merebut kembali Anezaki Mamori secepatnya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," katanya. "Kalian bisa beristirahat di sini dan kembali ke Deimon besok," lanjutnya lagi. "Serahkan saja kepada kami. Kami pasti akan menyelamatkan Anezaki Mamori!" ucap Tsuna meyakinkan.

"Kekeke, sayangnya, aku tidak mau kembali ke kota jelek itu," sahut Hiruma kemudian seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Karena Manajer Sialan adalah alat yang sangat berguna bagi tim sialanku dan dia masih ada utang strategi sialan yang tadi sempat ia buat yang tersimpan dalam tasnya," katanya lagi. "Jika kalian ingin pulang, pulang saja. Aku takkan menahan kalian ataupun memaksa kalian untuk ikut, dan Manajer Sialan itu juga sudah bukan manajer kalian lagi. Jadi kalian bebas memi—"

"A-Aku..." Sena memotong perkataan Hiruma. "Aku akan ikut Hiruma-_san_," lanjut pria berambut coklat karamel itu. "Dari dulu, Mamori-_neechan_ selalu menolongku. Kini giliranku untuk menolongnya," tambahnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang terlihat siap.

"A-Aku juga MAX!" Monta mendadak ikut berbicara. "Aku tidak bisa diam kalau sampai Mamori-_san_ terluka!" Kalau demi Mamori, pria berwajah mirip monyet ini memang akan melakukan apapun.

"Monta!" sahut Sena senang.

"Aku juga akan ikut," ucap Juumonji kemudian. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia juga menjadi manajer Saikyoudai Wizard," tambahnya lagi seraya menyebutkan tim yang paling disegani dalam pertandingan _amefuto_ tingkat perguruan tinggi tersebut yang merupakan timnya.

"Kalau Kazu-_nii_ ikut..." kata Kuroki.

"... kami juga harus ikut!" sambung Togano kemudian dengan senyum mantap di bibir mereka.

"Kami tidak akan mundur seperti waktu Death March dulu!" sahut Kuroki.

"Setidaknya aku juga ingin mengalami sendiri sesuatu yang mirip yang ada di _shounen manga_ yang sering kubaca!" tambah Togano lagi.

"FUGO FUGO FUGO!" Komusubi berteriak kemudian. "Aku... jugha... ingin ikut..!" bahasa kuatnya mendadak berubah menjadi bahasa manusia normal umumnya.

"Aku juga ikut!" Kurita juga ikut berteriak. "Aku ingin makan kue sus lagi dengan Mamori-_san_," katanya kemudian.

"A-Aku juga akan ikut," Yukimitsu mengangkat tangannya. "Walau mungkin tidak akan banyak membantu, aku akan mencoba merawat mereka yang terluka,"

"Ahaha, aku yang _gentleman_ 1000% inipun juga harus ikut untuk menyelamatkan Mademoiselle Mamori!" ucap Taki seraya mengangkat jempolnya dan memamerkan giginya dengan efek cling-cling.

"A-Aku juga!" kata Suzuna kemudian.

"Eeeh? T-Tapi Suzuna.." sela Sena ragu.

"Tapi kenapa?" ucap Suzuna cepat. "Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Mamo-_nee_. Dia adalah wanita yang paling kuhormati di dunia ini, dan aku rasanya tidak bisa hanya diam saja menunggu kalian menyelamatkannya," raut sedih terlihat di wajahnya, membuat Sena dan yang lainnya terdiam untuk sesaat.

"_A..._ _Ano_.." Tsuna kemudian memotong keheningan yang sesaat tadi. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kalian ikut karena hal ini sangat berbahaya. Kalian bisa saja mati," kata Tsuna dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sudah jelas, dia tidak ingin warga sipil yang tidak tahu menahu masalah mafia seperti ini harus kehilangan nyawa mereka yang berharga. Kalau yang ikut Hiruma, sih, beda cerita. Kalau ia larang, bisa-bisa nyawanya ikut melayang. Setan itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Tidak," ujar Sena kemudian. "Kami tetap akan ikut. Demi menyelamatkan Mamori-_neechan_!" kata Sena diikuti dengan anggukan beberapa mantan DDB.

"T-Tapi kalian bisa mati," ujar Tsuna kembali mencegah mereka.

"Itu..."

"Yang kalian hadapi nanti bukan lagi monster-monster lapangan sialan itu, Bocah-Bocah Sialan. Aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab kalau kalian benar-benar mati konyol di sana," ucap Hiruma kemudian yang langsung membuat mereka semua terbungkam. "Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik kalau kalian benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Manajer Sialan itu dengan taruhan nyawa kalian!" katanya lagi sambil beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Ini belum selesai!" sahut Gokudera kemudian.

"Ada urusan penting, Rambut Perak Sialan!" jawab Hiruma sambil berjalan menuju ruangan di balik pintu yang telah terbuka. Sedetik kemudian, pintu itu menutup kembali, meninggalkan ruangan yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan yang masih hening.

"Kalian pikirkan dahulu malam ini," ucap Tsuna memecah keheningan. "Jika kalian benar-benar ingin untuk ikut serta, hubungi kami karena kami membutuhkan persiapan untuk kalian," tambahnya lagi. Mereka masih terdiam dan bergeming. "Kumohon, karena ini juga menyangkut nyawa kalian. Sekalipun kalian pikir kalian siap jikalau harus terluka, kalian harus berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Sekali lagi, ini bukan permainan," tambah Tsuna lagi masih berusaha untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk. "Rapat ini kututup. Kalian bisa beristirahat di kamar yang telah kami sediakan."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan masih terdiam, meninggalkan Tsuna dan ketiga _guardian_-nya di dalam. Tsuna menghela napas ketika mendengar suara bunyi pintu yang ditutup. "Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Tsuna," kata si pria berkulit _tan_ bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Benarkah?" kata Tsuna sambil berdiri dan berbalik arah menatap mereka. Wajahnya terlihat masih agak grogi namun lebih rileks daripada yang ia perlihatkan tadi di depan Hiruma dan lainnya.

"Benar, _Juudaime_! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik!" puji Gokudera yang secara tak langsung juga menyetujui ucapan sang Rain Guardian tadi. "Tapi orang yang bernama Hiruma Youichi itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku tak yakin kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengannya,"

"Tapi semangat mereka sangat sangat _to the extreme_!" si pria berambut putih satunya ikut berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang berbalut perban putih. "Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan berkata ingin ikut dalam misi berbahaya ini dengan sangat _extreme_," lanjut Sasagawa Ryohei—nama pria itu—lagi.

"Ya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mereka ikut. Aku tidak mau jika mereka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya terluka," tambah Tsuna kemudian.

"Tapi tatapan mata mereka terlihat sudah mantap," ujar Gokudera.

"Tapi kalau mereka ikut, waktu keberangkatan kita pasti harus diundur juga, kan?" tanya Yamamoto kemudian.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Karena kita membutuhkan persiapan lebih banyak."

* * *

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jalan yang penuh keramaian semakin lama semakin tenang. Kota Namimori tak terlihat begitu berbeda dengan Kota Deimon. Setidaknya itu yang pertama kali pria berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang berjalan di dalam keheningan malam ini ketika pertama datang ke Namimori.

Tapi sekarang bukan hal itu yang sedang berada di pikirannya.

"_Penembakan misterius baru saja terjadi tadi malam pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh lima menit di felicità Restaurant yang terletak di Kota Deimon. Menurut saksi mata, saat penembakan misterius ini terjadi, terlihat sekelompok berjubah hitam memasuki restoran dengan langkah cepat. Kelompok ini diduga sebagai dalang di balik kejadian ini,_" sebuah televisi besar terpampang di sebuah gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota tersebut.

"_Kuso..._" umpat Hiruma pelan seraya melewati gedung tersebut tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Lagipula juga untuk apa? Toh, dia sendiri juga merupakan salah satu saksi mata yang ada di sana—dan mungkin sekaligus korban yang paling menderita.

"_Kejadian terjadi diawali dengan padamnya lampu di dalam restoran. Polisi sudah menyelidiki bahwa padamnya lampu tersebut karena kabel listrik dipotong dan mesin cadangan listrik yang seharusnya tersedia telah dicuri,_"

"_Kuso..._" Hiruma masih mengumpat dengan pelan. Berita tersebut membuat otaknya mau tidak mau memaksanya memutar kembali reka kejadian yang ia lihat itu. Kejadian paling sialan yang pernah ia alami.

"_Beberapa detik setelah pemadaman terjadi, terdengar deru tembakan serta suara kaca yang pecah. Semua orang yang berada di dalam restoran segera panik dan berlari menuju pintu belakang untuk mencari keselamatan,_"

"_Kuso...!_" pria itu mengingat kembali saat-saat kelompok itu datang dan menangkap Mamori di hadapannya. Merebut Mamori dari tangannya. Menghancukan segala hal yang telah direncanakannya.

"_Menurut saksi setempat, tidak ada laporan adanya korban yang terluka ataupun tewas dalam insiden ini. Namun kerugian yang dialami diperkirakan sebesar satu juta yen..._"

.

_"Hiru—mph!"_

.

"_KUSO!_" Hiruma akhirnya berteriak. Sialan. Sialan. **Sialan!** Semuanya benar-benar sialan dan menyebalkan. Tuhan seakan-akan sedang ingin menghukum panglima dari neraka ini atas dosa-dosanya yang telah ia lakukan kepada para manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya demi keinginannya seorang. Menghukumnya dengan merebut orang yang kini paling dekat dengannya. Sungguh hukuman yang berat namun pantas untuknya. Bahkan kalah dalam Rice Bowl jauh lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dan berguna baginya.

_Klang!_

Ia lalu menendang sampah kaleng di depannya. Seriusnya, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kelompok berjubah hitam itu lalu menembaki kepala mereka satu per satu kemudian membawa wanita itu pergi. Sayangnya, dia tidak mengenal musuhnya kali ini. Alat penyadap yang ia pasang di anting Mamori memang membantunya untuk melacak keberadaan wanita itu, tapi bersikap sembrono akan berakibat fatal. _Revolver_ yang ia bawapun tak memadai amunisinya dan ia tak membawa senjata lain selain itu (dan AK-47 mainan miliknya). Sepertinya, ia harus pulang dan mengambil beberapa senapan kesayangannya.

Sejujurnya, ia masih meragukan akan Vongola Family itu sendiri. Walau nama itu pernah menyambangi telinganya, namun tetap saja, ia tak terlalu mengenal dan mengetahui perihal mengenai mafia. Meskipun begitu, aura sang Bos yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu terlihat meyakinkan daripada perawakannya. Sepertinya, ia memang harus bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk sekarang.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Menilik isinya sebentar dan lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia lalu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menatap langit tak berbintang di atasnya. Ujung bibirnya perlahan terangkat hingga membentuk seringai tipis. "Kekeke, tunggu di sana, ya, Manajer Sialan. Anak-anak bodoh itu pasti akan menyelamatkanmu. Setelah itu, kau harus membayar utang strategimu tadi, kekeke."

Kekehan itu kemudian lenyap dalam heningnya malam.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
